Nightmares Make Sweet Dreams
by BadApple123
Summary: UsxUk and DenNor with others. Arthur and Lukas are two princes from the Kingdom Hetalia. Arthurs family hates Lukas's and the same goes for Lukas's. But when Lukas gets hurt by Athurs brothers, they go to were the fairies say not to go. The Nightmarers
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Arthur Kirkland is 16 and is the youngest son of the King of Hetalia. He's blonde with emerald green eyes and has unusually bushy eyebrows. He's kind of short and skinny but not entirely boney. He has a temper but he usually cools down after a nice cup of tea.

Lukas Bondvik is 21 and the oldest son of the Queen of Hetalia. He's blonde with ice blue eyes and has no expression most of the time. He will never crack a smile at anything. He would just stare blankly at practically everything. He's average height and had a medium to large build to him. He's very strong when he wants to be and has no patience for anything.

But these two aren't related at all. The Queen was married to the King but had 3 sons from her previous marriage while the King had 4 of them from his late wife.

Of course all the sons practically hated each other; each son wanted the crown when they grew of age. They'd fight, outsmart, and prank each other for the crown, but not Arthur and Lukas.

They were content in the forest with the fairies that lived there.

Yes fairies. The two saw fairies. In fact they were the only two brothers that didn't hate each other. They would sit together by an old ash tree and watch the little creatures with curious eyes throughout the day.

They would also walk with them to other places in the forest, but not pass the two oak trees that intertwined with one another at the top. When you looked at both of the trees, you could see that each branch from one tree, held onto another from the other tree.

"Don't go pass that!" One fairy said to the two of them one day when they walked close to the two intertwined trees. "Why?" Arthur asked curiously. Another fairy flew in front of his face and said, "Nightmare makers live there."

"Nightmare makers? You mean like demons?" Lukas asked curiously but not showing it. The second fairy nodded vigorously. "Yes yes yes! There all evil! One you go pass those trees…you can't come back." The first one said truly terrified of what lived past those trees.

Arthur gulped and he looked at Lukas nervously. Lukas seemed to be in deep thought but looked down at Arthur and said, "We should get going. Dinner will be ready soon." Arthur looked away a bit but nodded. As the two walked away from the trees, they vaguely saw two men standing behind the trees smiling at them.

It chilled the two, but they kept walking back towards their home.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur woke up weirdly. It seemed like a normal morning to him. Everything seemed the same as always. But, there was a lot of noise coming from the dining hall.

Hastily, Arthur scrambled out of bed and rushed downstairs in his night clothes because he didn't think he should change into his regular clothes just yet. All he wanted to do was find out what all the noise was that was.

As he quickly and quietly went closer to the noise that was getting louder and louder every time he stepped. "You…you freak! What are you gonna to do?" he heard his older brother Alba scream. 'Oh no, what's Alba doing now.' Arthur thought to himself.

Alba was always getting everyone mad. He was an arrogant, rude, evil, mean, And EVIL guy who only wanted the crown for the power that came with it. "Leave Lukas alone!" another voice said. That voice belonged to Lukas's little brother Emil. Arthur stopped in his tracks a bit.

Was Lukas hurt? Did Alba hurt him in a way? Worried, Arthur ran to were the noise was. When he got there, Luka's was on his knees clutching his left side of his stomach and there was Emil who was looking at his brother with great concern and care. But something caught Arthur's eye when he was watching the two brothers, blood was flowing and seeping into the clothing that was over Lukas's wound.

Alba was standing by the two brothers who were looking at the wound and was smiling. Arthur's other two brothers were behind Alba and looked like they were going to finish what Alba had started.

"What's going on here?" Arthur screamed when he saw everything with wide green eyes. Alba looked over at his little brother and sneered, "Giving these two what they deserve. You want in little brother?" Arthur couldn't believe that his oldest brother was talking about killing the two. Yes they hated each other with a passion, but he had never expected the rivalry for the crown to get this big!

"Never Alba! You know I'm friends with Lukas!" Arthur said rushing to the wounded man on the floor. Emil looked at Arthur with terror in his eyes, but then looked back to Lukas and said, "Brother…brother…are, are you ok? Is the pain that bad?" After a short pause, Arthur noticed that Lukas was taking long and deep breaths like he was trying to calm himself from panicking and screaming from the wound. "I am fine Emil…I just can't feel anything." Lukas said in between his gasps.

Arthur's eyes widened. Lukas couldn't feel anything…was that normal? No, it wasn't and he was sure of it. Lukas looked up to Arthur who was still in shock and thinking about whether or not Lukas not feeling anything was a good or bad thing at the moment. "T-the fairies Arthur…take me to them." Lukas whispered in a little voice that was hard for Arthur to hear at the moment.

"Lukas? What are you talking about? You need to see a doctor or medicine man or something!" Emil said to his brother sternly. Lukas then turned to Emil who was crying silently. "Trust me brother, I will be fine." Lukas said in a voice that was so brotherly, it was scary. Then, Lukas turned to Alba and Arthurs two brothers who's names weren't important at the moment and said in a voice that sounded like a growl and said, "I'll be back to kill you if you harm Emil. Mark my words."

Alba seemed to like the challenge and said, "Bring it freak. The one who wins gets the crown and all the power with it." Arthur scowled at his family. How could they talk about power at a time like this! Someone was on the verge of dyeing and all they could do is go on and on about power and ruling the kingdom. "A-Arthur, the fairies…" a voice that belonged to Lukas said weaker than before.

"Yes, come on then Lukas, they'll get you cleaned up." Arthur said when he snapped out of his trance. Gently and with great care, he lifted Lukas off of the ground and slung one of his arms around his shoulders and used his own hand to stabilize the back of the taller man. "Arthur…" a little voice said to him. He turned to see Emil standing with Lukas's blood on his hands. "Bring my brother back alive. Please…." Arthur looked at the boy and nodded. "Ill try."

The two began to walk out of the castle with Arthur's brothers screaming at Arthur and calling him a traitor to his kin, how their mother would be horrified with his actions, and a lot of words that stabbed him right at his heart.

The two of their feet couldn't carry each other well. Lukas could feel himself slip into consciousness and out again every minute. The feeling of stickiness on his hands was getting worse and worse and he was feeling cold. "Arthur…I don't know how much longer I can make it right now…I feel like I'm going to-"

"Stop talking! You need to save your strength!" Arthur snapped at Lukas. Lukas's ice blue eyes looked at Arthur and looked back down to the ground of leaves, twigs, and dirt. Arthur was worried about him and that really flattered him.

"Thank you…" Lukas said in a little voice. Arthur nodded as to say 'Your welcome' Then something cold slivered up his back. Arthur froze up and stopped walking all together. He looked around himself and Lukas but saw nothing. "Arthur…you ok…is eve-" Lukas was starting to say but then something went up his back as well. Lukas's ice blue eyes widened and he looked around himself to.

"What was that?" Lukas asked Arthur. "I don't know…but…I don't know where we are anymore. Something isn't right." The two stopped in silence then from the corner of Arthur's eye, he saw a figure appear. It wasn't alone either. It was standing with a fairly taller one as well. Arthur backed up from them but lost his footing and fell to the ground with a thud and so did Lukas.

The two were huddled together and staring at the figures that were quickly approaching them with wide eyes that were curious and scared out of their minds. The two were then shrouded in darkness that swallowed them up before they could even notice it.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! This is my first story so please be nice to me! Also, if you wanna join an amazing RP that my friend made click this!~ .


	3. Chapter 3

Lukas woke up with the pain on his side numbed. He blinked a couple of times and remembered what had happened before he blacked out. Then, he noticed where he was. He was lying on a bed in a small wooden hut with a soft woolen blanket over him. It was still freezing in the room though the fire in the fireplace was going strong and that blanket.

"Arthur?" he called out trying his best to sit up but failing when the pain came back abruptly causing Lukas to intake air at the sting and fall back to the bed with a large _thud. _"Hey, be careful! Your side's still not healed yet!" A voice said to him.

It was a loud and kinda annoying one to. Lukas turned to look at a man who was standing at the corner of the room with a steaming hot bowl of soup. Lukas blinked at the man a few times. He had blonde hair that stuck up at the front of his head with brown eyes that had red in the middle. From the corners of his mouth, he saw very little bits of pure white teeth sticking out. The man was tall, really tall, so tall that Lukas new that if he stood up, the man would still tower over him.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Arthur? What'd you do to him?" Lukas asked loudly. He was still trying to comprehend the situation in all of this. "Whoa, whoa dude! One question at a time!" The man said putting down the bowl of soup and putting up his hands. "I'm Mathias, Mathias Køhler. You're in my hut to be exact. And your little friend of yours, Arthur's his name right? Yeah, my step-brother has him right now. I admit, he's very interested in that little squirt which is weird for him…"

Lukas settled down a bit. If he knew Arthur well, if that guy did anything bad to him, Arthur would throw a fit and almost kill him. "So…" Mathias said in a little voice. "What's your name exactly? I mean I told you my name and all, so isn't it fair that I know yours?" Lukas frowned and sighed then said, "I'm Lukas Bondvik." Mathis smiled and ran to Lukas and practically jumped on him and said, "Yay! Where gonna be best friends! I'll teach you how to do everything! How to hunt; make nightmares, the whole shebang! You'll fit righ-"

"Wait!" Lukas said finally noticing what Mathias had said. "Make nightmares? What do you mean?" he asked keeping his cool. Mathias blinked a few times the frowned. "Oops…Al's gonna kill me…"

Arthur felt something poking him on the cheek. Arthur's first instinct was the thought that it was Peter his youngest brother. "P-peter…go away…I need my sleep." He mumbled and swatted away the hand that was poking him. "Whoa! Who's Peter?" a voice asked clearly, annoyed. Then, Arthur's eyes opened wide and a fist went flying in the air. His to be exact and it landed on something soft with a loud noise that sounded like a cross between a slap and a thud.

"Ouch! What the hell man!" The guy who was poking him in the cheek cried. Arthur sat up quickly and yelled loudly. "What! Who are you? Where am I? Where's Lukas?" the man rubbed his cheek and said, "Your small, but you can seriously pack a punch can't you?"

"Answer my question!" Arthur said backing up a little. The man sighed and mumbled something like, 'Your no fun…'

"My name's Alfred F. Jones for your information and your living in my place for a while and that guy Lukas is with my bro Mathias." The man named Alfred said to Arthur. Arthur studied Alfred for a little while. He had wheat colored hair with really sky blue eyes that hid behind glasses. He was a lot taller than Arthur and he was a lot bigger than him to. He didn't really notice the little fangs that poked out of his mouth.

Arthur's green eyes looked him up and down again and relaxed a little. "As long as Lukas is alright then…" he mumbled under his breath. Alfred smiled at the man and said, "Yeah! Anyways make yourself comfortable right here while I make you some food. Your hungry right Arthur?" He asked the man who was still sitting on the bed with wide blue eyes.

He was about to say that he was very hungry then he noticed something. "How do you know my name?" Arthur asked. Alfred blushed a bright red color and turned his head away from the green eyes that were studying him. "I…uh…I heard your friend mumbling your name in his sleep. Yeah that's it." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur squinted his eyes at the man and turned his head away saying, "Sure…" Then, Alfred shoot up and quickly ran to the little cupboard saying, "Uh, what would you like to eat? I don't have too much but-"

_BAM BAM BAM! _A loud noise caught him off. A door that Arthur didn't even notice that was there, quickly opened to reveal of out of breath Lukas who had a blonde trying to calm him down. "Wait! I was joking!" the blonde that was behind him said.

"Can it!" Lukas yelled. Then blonde inched backwards a bit and looked at Alfred with eyes that were pleading 'SORRY!' Lukas looked at Arthur and said, "Arthur, this is the place where the Nightmare makers live! They're Nightmare makers!"

Arthur's eyes widened and looked over to Alfred who looked like he was going to kill the blonde. "Mathias! YOU TOLD!" Alfred screamed over to the blonde who was named Mathias. Alfred pushed the still out of breath Lukas out of the way from the path of Mathias. Mathias's eyes went wide and said, "I didn't mean to! It just slipped out!" He cried.

Alfred grabbed Mathias's shirt and started mumbling stuff to him. Mathias's eyes went a little sad and looked at the two men who were standing there, still trying their best to comprehend the entire situation. Mathias felt bad for the two, but he listened to Alfred intently.

"Lukas." Arthur said in an urgent whispering voice. Lukas looked at Arthur and tried his absolute best to walk regularly to him. The two looked at each other and Arthur whispered, "If we're where the Nightmare makers live…then were past those trees the fairies warned us about right?" Lukas nodded and then his eyes widened, "Then…then we can't get back to the castle…" Lukas mumbled.

Arthur nodded and then looked at the two Nightmare makers with worried and curious eyes. When the two stopped arguing in hushed voiced after a few moments, the two Nightmare makers looked at the humans with kind of nervous eyes.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Lukas asked with venom lining his voice. "Yes, tell us now or you're going to regret it." Arthur added in with venom lining his as well. The two Nightmare makers sighed and said, "Ok…" Lukas and Arthur noted that the two acted really childish….

Alfred and Mathias sat down on the bed that Arthur had slept in and sighed. They clearly didn't want to explain anything to the two humans who were now blocking there way of any chance to get to freedom, but it seemed that they didn't have much of a choice in the matter. With a large and long sigh, Alfred started the explaining, "W-well we've been watching you two ever since you started talking to those 'Little Goody Two Shoes' over on the other side."

Arthur and Lukas figured that the 'Little Goody Two Shoes' were the fairies, and they really wanted to give Alfred a piece of their mind's for saying that about their close friends, but they kept their mouths shut in tight lines. "So, we had to save you two when you guys were trying to get to them because Lukas was hurt." Mathias added in a little reluctantly. He glanced at Lukas's ice cold eyes which softened and warmed bit at that comment but quickly returned to ice when he found out Mathias had seen.

"Yeah, you guys don't have the greatest directions do you? You missed the turn to their homes about three to four paths to the left I mean-" Alfred started to say but the Arthur screamed, "Shut it you!" Alfred's mouth quickly closed and he shrunk back. "How do we get back to the other side?" Lukas asked in a commanding voice. Mathias glanced at Alfred who shook his head.

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt and brought him close to his face and growled, "Why don't you tell us, hmm?" Alfred smirked and pushed Arthur back with what looked like not much force at all, but it sent Arthur flying into the wall and crashing into a bookcase and landing on the floor with a thud. In a lot of pain and terrified that the book case would fall on him, Arthur curled into a little ball. Everything on his inside hurt…

"Arthur!" Lukas cried. He lunged for the man who hurt his step brother and best friend but, as he lunged, he felt something shift and he was then placed with his face on the bed's mattress and his arms on his back. It was Mathias who did it; he was so fast that Lukas didn't feel the movement that Mathias created that made his face go into the mattress.

"If there is even a way for you to get back, we won't tell you two if you keep acting like this." Alfred said chuckling and going to the green eyed man who was still on the floor with his head placed in between his hands. "Plus your both hurt now, so you can't get the answer from us like that." He added in.

Alfred gently picked up Arthur who was whimpering in pain and said, "Now I need to take care of this one, and Mathias you need to take care of that one. His side's bleeding again. Lukas and Mathias both looked at it and noticed that Alfred was right. Lukas's side was starting to bleed and It was bleeding heavily. Lukas looked up to Alfred with hate in his eyes. It showed very well and said, "I will leave peacefully if you take care of Arthur and promise not to hurt him…"

Alfred smiled at Lukas and said, "Why would I hurt him? Well…again, he's already in plenty of pain." Lukas seriously wanted nothing more than to kill Alfred but he felt dizzy and things were starting to look blurry and he couldn't tell who was behind him anymore. Lukas nodded and with shaking legs, he walked back to the other room that was Mathias's.

Mathias saw that Lukas had collapsed on the bed, probably from blood loss and he sighed. "Alfred, do you think that having them here is even a good thing?" He asked Alfred in a small voice. "They would have died…you care about that one don't you? So, as long as were near them all the time, they'll be ok."

Alfred's eyes showed determination in having the two human boys here, so Mathias couldn't say no to him. He slowly nodded and walked to the collapsed Lukas and he shut the door. Alfred's attention went to Arthur who still had head in between his hands. "Does your head hurt or something?" He asked. "N-No….everything else does….you arse…." Arthur responded in a strained voice. Alfred sighed and said, "Well, sorry that I hurt you…but, you need to rest for your brother. Besides, I didn't hurt you that bad!"

Arthur opened one eye and said, "Doesn't matter….I'm hungry….so put me down and get me that bloody soup you promised me." Alfred sighed but smiled and but Arthur down on the bed and said, "Sure! But we don't have much and I'm not the greatest cook!"

"Don't care, I just want the soup!" Arthur said pissed off. Alfred smiled widely and walked to the kitchen and started cooking which just left Arthur alone in his own thoughts. He sighed and thought, _'Ok, I'm in a house with my injured step-brother and two Nightmare Makers which the fairies warned us about…how can this get worse!' _But, he knew that in the position he was in, things probably would go for the worst.

* * *

><p>BadApple123's Randomness: Well, I don't like how this chapter came out, but it was the best I could do at the moment! I'm sorry if it's so crappily made but it will get better! THAT'S A PROMISE!<p> 


End file.
